dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy-Prime
: Prime's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Prime's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Prime's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength many times over. ** : Superboy-Prime can absorb yellow sun energy to give himself superhuman powers. This power differs from that of other Kryptonians. Prime's absorption is far more efficient than any other Kryptonian's, giving him much greater power, but he burns through it at a proportionately faster rate. Prime's body is also not limited to processing only yellow sun energy, as he was able to absorb the green light of willpower with similar effects. Though he may be able to absorb other energy types, only yellow sunlight and willpower energy have been confirmed to boost his power. ** : Prime can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through titanium and even more durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him and injure opponents. This force is strong enough to kill even a shielded Green Lantern with ease. ** : Prime's hearing is sensitive enough to hear sounds from almost any distance. He can even hear sound through the vacuum of space. ** : Prime's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Radar Vision: Prime can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies, which allows him to dodge radar signals to avoid detection. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living things. *** Telescopic Vision: Prime can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from at least several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated at will. *** X-Ray Vision: Prime can perceive X-rays at will to see through various objects. He cannot, however, see through objects like lead that block X-rays. ***'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Prime can perceive infrared rays, letting him see in darkness and detect heat signatures as if he had night-vision goggles. He can even use this power in total darkness, but it is less effective. ** : Through an act of will, Prime can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His maximum speed is unknown, but it is far faster than light. He has traveled light-years in the blink of an eye and flown throughout the universe. In the Infinite Crisis saga, he could travel through time by using speed alone, rather than the vibrational technique that Barry Allen, Bart Allen and Jay Garrick use to move in time. ** : Prime is extremely durable under a yellow sun. He has blocked attacks from most heroes in the DC Universe, flown through a red star while it was draining his powers without injury, fought two Supermen at once, and even survived attacks from the Anti-Monitor with moderate injury. ** : Prime has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. ** : Prime has near infinite physical strength under his own original superhuman levels, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Prime has repeatedly shown himself to be able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will and has defeated multiple attacks by fully charged other dimensional Kryptonian counterparts to himself at his regular "charged-up" levels. He is strong enough to kill powerful enemies by accident like he did with Wildebeest and Pantha. ** : Prime is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. While not nearly as fast as the Flash, he is able to exceed light speed and break the time barrier. *** *** ** : Prime can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space and even freezing Red Star after he had powered up. ** : Like all Kryptonians, Prime possesses a healing factor that enables him to heal instantaneously from virtually any injury. The full extent of Prime's healing factor is unknown but when he was being beaten by a horde of Superheroes on Earth he recovered instantaneously from his wounds upon coming in contact with yellow sunlight. Superman's healing factor is capable of repairing and regrowing cells, tissues and organs that have been damaged or destroyed, so if Prime possesses the same powers as Superman at an even greater level it stands to reason that Prime's healing factor is even stronger and more efficient. It is unclear if Prime's healing factor will stop his ageing process after he finishes growing or simply slow it down but like Superman his healing factor can enable him to live indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Prime's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of the radiation found in Red Solar Energy which drains his powers). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Prime's superhuman powers all result from his ability to store process and convert compatible energy sources in his body for effect. His primary and most accessible energy source is yellow solar energy. In order to function at peak capacity using solar energy, Prime must remain within the accessible area of such yellow solar radiation or his powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if his solar reserves are empty. It is presently unclear what other solar energy sources Prime can directly use though it is known red sun energy will NOT empower him. With his fully charged powers Superboy-Prime is able to kill most, if not all, of the DC characters in the entire Multiverse. This is demonstrated when he was able to take on most of the DC characters without his power suit. His strength is further increased when he gained the energies of one of the Guardians of the Universe. It is thought that he can not process energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes, as that is the case in some other dimensional Kryptonians such as Kal-El of New Earth. But this limitation is presently unconfirmed. Unlike most other dimensional Kryptonians such as the current primary Superman, Prime loses his charging very fast, though likewise can charge up very fast (was shown being able to charge up to near full strength within a few seconds while being beaten by a mass of heroes on Earth and recovered almost completely, within seconds, when he entered into sunlight). However, Prime has to remain within direct exposure of that charging yellow sun radiation, or he begins to lose his abilities. This is very different from the current Primary Earth dimension Kryptonians whose bodies process, store, and dissipate yellow solar radiation much more slowly. Prime can easily survive conditions in deep space, but he does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Prime can hold his breath for an unknown amount of time. However, it is suggested that he needs to sleep in order to allow his mind to dream. Unlike humans and Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians who were directly shown to need sleep, Prime has been shown to be more like the former Earth-One dimension Kryptonians who when charged did not experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. Prime has been shown that while wearing his solar charging armor on Qward he did not sleep for an extended amount of time without losing any of his concentration effects. When Prime's solar energy reserves are depleted, his powers and abilities, such as his resistance to physical punishment, drops. However, the true extent of that limitation is not known, as he was drained excessively while fighting most of the Primary Earth heroes and was able to successfully withstand their attacks at his weakened power levels until sunrise on his locale whereby he was able to recharge and regained most of his power levels within seconds. ''Superman-Prime'' #1 * : As a Kryptonian, all of Prime's vision powers are ineffective against lead or lead-based material. * : It is unknown if Prime can be overwhelmed by those who are able to generate psionic energies. Though based on similar solar powered Kryptonians such as the Earth-One Superman, it is suggested that Prime's latent super-concentration would be able to save him from such attacks if he does not allow them to continue against him. * : Prime is utterly single-minded in his pursuit of creating what he believes to be the "Perfect Earth". As such, his judgment has shown itself to be severely impaired when it comes to dealing with others in achieving this goal. His mania and arrested emotional maturity level have led to countless deaths across the Multiverse; both intentional and from his rampaging carelessness. An example of this weakness is in his inability to take responsibility for his actions, although this is also reflected in the ease with which he shows fear when faced with something he cannot overcome, such as the consequences of him killing a Guardian, obliterating Earth-51, attacking the Time Trapper and possibly killing the only person he "loved" from Earth-Prime, Laurie. Other instances of Prime's mental illness, in addition to his obsession of re-creating Earth-Prime, he has shown many phobias since his return from the pocket universe that include Achluophobia (afraid of the dark), Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten), Cleithrophobia (fear of being trapped), all while displaying a grandiose delusion of success once able to temporarily overcome a specific phobia. In addition he's shown signs of self-inflicted harm to himself by scarring his chest with an "S" while in the company of mini red Sun-Eater that had prevented the wound from healing properly. Also he's shown a wide range of emotions at all times which prevented him from becoming a Black Lantern, as all 7 colors from the light spectrum were equally strong within him. | Equipment = * Solar Armor: Super-charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps. This suit was destroyed by various heroes during the Sinestro Corps' invasion of Earth. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This is another version of Superboy-Prime. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Earth 13 Category:Power Immunity Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Intimidation Category:Superman villains